Paris, where it all began
by Everafter101
Summary: What if Jenny wasn't dead? What if she faked her death to protect the team? , What if she took a trip to Paris, what if the team was also in Paris for a case? What if the team decided to stop at a small bar that Jenny happened to be in? What would happen next?


**this just a one shot about Jenny not really being dead and the team finding out by mistake, its short maybe not the best grammar but I tried and my mistakes are my own so I am sorry for that!  
R&amp;R  
Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS **

The winter wind was filled with fallen snow flakes, the sky was a dark grey, the air had a bite to it, like when you jump into a cold pool, the only word that truly explained the weather was, freezing.  
The small street of shops were brightly lit, inviting people to shelter in them instead of standing outside in the harsh weather.  
A redhead walked down the snow covered road. She wore a light brown almost tan faux leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and wool rimmed boots and a plain black beanie.  
Clothes designed for the cold weather but still fashionable at the same time.  
The woman decide to take refuge in a extra warmly lit cafe which was playing Christmas songs softly. A man stood smiling a the red head before turning towards to other men and a young girl around 16.  
"And here she is! Jennifer Green meet Tom McGally, Max Johnson and his daughter who has her holidays now Jill" the friendly man said brightly in French. Guesturing first to an older man around 80 and the a younger man in his mid 30's. Each man shook her hand and Jill gave her a friendly wave of her fingers slightly looking up from her phone.  
"I prefer Jenny" The woman said, in French.  
"Jenny, how nice! French is not your first language? Where are you from?" The older man Tom said kindly.  
He did not seem to notice the woman stiffen slightly at his observation, at his simple question, her passport said she was born in France and lived there her whole life, yet this old man could just hear her speak a few words and no this was not true, lucky he did see her passport.  
She knew it was just a friendly question, nothing to it, so she decided that telling him the truth wouldn't harm anyone.  
"America"  
"Ah the USA, where are you from?" Tom asked.  
Now that question was still just a friendly answer yet she couldn't answer this one truthfully.  
"Here and there, never stayed in a place to long" Jenny said with a slight laugh as if she didn't really want to talk about it.  
"Are all Americans this beautiful?" Asked the younger man.  
Jill snorted rolling her eyes at her father.  
"Sorry about him, he's almost a man whore if you get what I mean" Jill said in very good English. While Jenny chuckled at the girls comment everyone else frowned telling her they didn't understand a word of English.  
"Thanks for the warning" jenny laughed speaking in easy English.  
The men laughed not understand what the two were saying but we're able to guess.  
"I hope my daughter is telling you good things?" Max chuckled.  
"Of cause" Jenny half lied knowing he wouldn't believe her.  
Jenny turn to Jack, the man she had met before who introduced her to everyone.  
"So where do I sign? I have thought it over and I want in on this Business!" Jenny began sliding into the seat oppersite Jill.  
"Yes my lawyer is on her way she will be any moment" Jack replied sitting down.  
As if the lawyer had heard his comment she came rushing in, she was young and pretty with dark black hair pulled into a large sock bun, her makeup was simple yet perfect, she wore a black high waisted pencil skirt with a white ruffled front dress shirt that was tucked into her skirt with a large black belt between the skirt and shirt, a simple pair of shear tights and very high, high heels.  
Max instantly stood up to shake her hand.  
Really? Jenny thought on moment he was flirting with a woman older then him and the next hitting a woman bit much older them his own daughter!  
"She may need a pre warning" muttered Jill again in English.  
Jenny smirked watching the poor girl take a likening to this Max.  
"I believe it's to late" Jenny replied.  
"Oh yippee at least I can borrow step mother of the months shoes" Jill said sarcastically obviously annoyed with her fathers sleeping around habits.  
Jenny laughed openly.  
"You could borrow all her clothes"  
"Hmmm maybe this month won't be to bad" Jill remarked.  
"I hope you don't mind if we hurry this up I am meeting an American friend in 20, he speaks Italian  
Jenny nodded leaning forward to read the paper work, her red curls spilling over the paper, picking up the pen with her black matte nails with shiny tips, she signed the papers.  
"Welcome to the business Jenny" Jack smiled.  
"Why not we all head to the bar for a drink to celebrate, you come to dear" Max laughed smiling at lawyer who blushed.  
"But my friend..." Jack began.  
"Oh he can Join!" Tom laughed standing up.  
Jenny smiled as Jack and everyone else exit the cafe towards a bar.  
Jenny happily followed behind them.  
Jack was busy talking into quick Italian into the phone to his friend she guessed.  
After snapping his phone shut he turned speaking in French again.  
"He is here for a job so his boss and coworkers will be joining us" Jack explain as they entered the old styles bar.  
"But his two coworkers and boss will be a few minutes behind him" he said.  
They took a simple booth at the back of the bar. Jenny order in drink and made her way to the bathroom.  
After washing her hands she exited the bathroom, she could hear two men talking in quick Italian, jacks friend must have arrived.  
The man who was Jacks friend had light brown hair, with dark roots, green eyes, she felt her heart stop, she felt like she had being hit with an 18 wheeler truck.  
Tony Dinozzo.  
Jenny stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway of the bathroom.  
Jill caught her eye and smile.  
"Jenny your drinks here! Could you help me with my English?" Jill called out in English.  
Tony smiled turning to see who this American woman was that Jack was telling him about, was and choked on the chip he was half through swallowing.  
His eyes grew wide, while his face lost all color a chuckle that was sliding from his throat became a choked gasp.  
He dropped the other two chips in his hand and half stumbled backwards.  
While his eyes never left her. Panic pure panic rushed through her veins.  
Two others entered the bar.  
"Gibbs is a few minutes behind us wanted a coffee" A young blonde woman called to Tony she was closely followed by Tim McGee.  
The small group if people was silent, not understanding Tony's reaction to there new business partner. McGee and the blonde woman stopped following Tony's gaze.  
"Tony what's wronnnn...?" McGee began but stopped when he saw 'what was wrong'.  
Jenny had every instant to bolt, to run cover, to hide from the bomb that's sure to explode. Leaving no one unhurt. Jenny must have being backing up with out even realising it because she felt the hard wooden door press against her back.  
The blonde woman was the on that broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the small group.  
"Tony, McGee? What's your problem? Is she a deadly criminal?" The blonde asked sarcastically moving towards the Jenny.  
"Sorry about these two they are dumb around pretty woman, wait do you speak English?" The blonde asked to Jenny.  
Jenny gulped swallowing the lump in her throat.  
"Yes she speaks English she was going to help me with mine" Jill piped up standing up to walk towards the two.  
"Jenny?" Choked Tony finally over coming his shock enough to choke out her name.  
"Oh you know each other? How small this world is!" Jill laughed the frowned sensing the tension was growing by the second.  
"Bloody hell we know her!" Growled Tony.  
"How?" Asked Bishop taking a step away from Jenny.  
"She's Jenny" McGee finally spoke his voice and soft almost drowned out by the chatted of other people on the bar.  
"Jenny who?" Bishop asked annoyed.  
"Jenny before Vance, as in Gibbs's Jenny" Tony choked out.  
Bishop's face went deathly pale, turning sharply to stare at the red head.  
"Impossible she's..."  
"Dead" finished Tony.  
Jenny finally got a hold of herself and leaped into action. She launched into a fast run, dodging around Bishop, then leaning as far away from Tony and McGee as she could. They instantly followed chase. She flew with quick steps out if the bar, so fast she didn't see the man she slammed into until it was to late. She stumbled back slamming into the running Tony. Her eyes met with the man she had bumped into.  
Jethro.  
His eyes went from annoyance at his now spilt coffee to pure shock.  
His face losing all colour.  
Jenny choked out a son before beginning to run again quickly disappearing into the crowded street.  
Gibbs and Tony were off running after her while McGee spun around running into the now silent bar. Everyone staring out if the bar and the retreating figures.  
"Where does she live?" McGee roared, at the small group of people.  
The group of people blinked at him, not understanding what he was saying the young girl finally reacted.  
"Why?" Jill asked.  
"Because we are federal agents and we want to know!" Bishop snapped.  
Jill's eyes grew wide in shock staring at the badge the two agents produced before turning to her father and translating into French.  
The men and young lawyer began to look afraid, because Jack knew what Tony's living was, he found murders for a living was she a murder?  
Jack flipped open a few files then repeated the address. McGee and Bishop nodded running out of the bar. Tony and Gibbs were just beginning to come back looking defeated and shocked.  
"She just vanished" Gibbs whispered sadly.  
"We have an address boss" McGee said trying to being comfit to the poor man.  
They caught a cab giving the cab drive the home address.

Jenny hurtled up the stairs to her small apartment. Flinging open the door she bolted to the kitchen, claiming onto the kitchen bench she stood up straight so her head was inches below the roof.  
Jenny carefully push a panel of the roof up, a small gap was made between the panels of the roof and the next floor ups floor boards.  
She yanked a "go pack" from the gap.  
Which was just a back pack fill of all the things she needed and all the things that mattered.  
Jumping from the bench the pack being yanked on to her shoulders, she ran to her couch, tossing the back cushions off the couch she could see a small tear in the fabric she ripped the fabric open to reveal millions of dollars in different counties money. She piled all the money into and empty handbag that sat on her table. Before running out of the apartment without a backwards look.

Bishop, Tony , McGee and Gibbs rushed up the stairs, they didn't see the redhead string into a doorway as the bolted past.  
They bolted up to the apartment, the door onto the apartment was left wide open.  
The apartment was empty of any living life. The only the couch has the back fabric torn open, but besides that the house was tidy. The soft hint of perfume hung in the air, the only tell tale sign Jenny had just being here. The walls were almost bare if not for a few pictures. One was of her own family when she was a small girl. Another was of her and Gibbs, when they were younger, they were both laughing at something knee deep in foaming ocean water.  
And the last was a small picture if whole team, Jenny included beaming at the camera.  
They all walked around the small apartment in amazement.  
Tony reached in the back of the couch pulling out a tiny wad of money maybe $20 in $1 American bills.  
"She forgot all her cash" Tony called out.  
Bishop stared up at the roof in the kitchen the panel hadn't fallen back into place correctly, it would be easy to fix but in Jenny's rush she hadn't had time to check. Not that it really mattered any way.  
Climbing onto the bench she pushed the panel up letting the small gap appear, it was empty but a bag could have fitted there.  
"I found a place she could have hide a 'go pack'" yelled Bishop.  
Gibbs just stood stone still staring around the apartment in pure shock.  
"Get all French Police looking out for a Jennifer Green, give them a picture of Jenny, and increase the police at all train stations and airports" yelled Gibbs before walking out of the apartment.

Jenny walked briskly down a small street stopping at a long line of small apartment doors all closely built together all basically on the side walk.  
She opened one of the doors and enters locking it quickly behind her. This was her safe house, she tried to have a few where ever she went. This safe house was signed under a Mary Brown.  
It was just a one room apartment, it was tiny, a twin bed in the corner a table with one chair right beside the bed the a tiny corner kitchen. Then a tv and old couch, and small set if drawers, and a door to a tiny bathroom. The apartment was so small it seemed cluttered with even these simple objects.  
Jenny flicked Tv onto the news, before walking quickly to her table where she dumped to pack pulling out her 'Mary Brown' passport she tossed it into the bin, she would y be able to use it now, and didn't want to be caught with it, or the police would be able to find this safe house.  
Grabbing another passport one with "Jane Bright" on it. Grinning she chucked it into her handbag. Before stripping out if her other clothes she shoved her brown leather jacket which se could not leave could it wS one of her favourite pieces of clothing into the back pack.  
She changed into a dark green t-shirt and sweat pants.  
She grabbed a can of baked beans from the kitchen and poured it onto crunchy toast.  
The news flashed an amber alert signal , before her picture flashed on to the screen. Jenny almost dropped her toast.  
"Anyone see this woman are asked to call agent Gibbs on the number below right away" a French woman said.  
And that was it, that was all, no other mentions of her thank god!  
Jenny fell asleep staring at the tv remembering how life used to be.

Jenny walked slowly through a small train station she now wore dark black jeans, simple running shoes and this black bomber jacket with grey sleeves and hood, hood was down as wearing a hood may draw even more attention to herself.  
"So are you a murderer?" Came an accented voice. Jenny gasped slightly before spinning around to face Jill who was standing in her school uniform, her blonde hair in a sock bun at the back if her head.  
"Jill! You gave me a heart attack! Abs no! I'm not! But don't you think it's stupid to be going up to people being looked for by federal agents asking that? What if I hurt you?" Jenny growled.  
Jill just chuckled.  
"They didn't seem angry or afraid of you, well maybe afraid, must mostly shocked, the old guy looked like he was going to cry" Jill commented.  
Jenny cringed slightly at the thought of Gibbs being in any type of sadness.  
"Are they your family?"  
Jenny shook her head then frowned.  
"No, but the might as well be, so I guess they are my family, yes they are" Jenny sighed.  
"They really miss you"  
"How do you know?"  
"They found us and asked us questions, I could tell that they really missed you Jenny, go to them" Jill said softly.  
"I can't"  
"If I had people that cared about me like that I would never let them go" Jill replied sadly.  
Jenny frowned seeing the girls point, she had no family but a father who spent all his time around other woman.  
Jenny pulled out a pieces of paper from her handbag and write and email on one.  
"Here if you ever get bored email me" Jenny said softly passing the paper to the girl. She need some type of family.  
Taking the other she wrote.  
'**_Mr and Mrs Barly, meet you there, bring everyone even the blonde if you want' _**

Folding the paper she turned back to Jill who was holding the paper in her hands staring at it.  
"Thank you Jenny"  
"That's ok Jill, and could you give this to agent Gibbs? He will understand" Jenny replied. Before hugging the girl and waving goodbye before walking to wards the train that would take her to Germany. From there she would fly to where they will all meet  
Gibbs leaned against the small police office wall. This wasn't working everyone in Paris was looking for her yet she was no where to be seen, she had vanished.  
A young girl walked in her school uniform, the girl he had interviewed earlier who spoke quiet good English.  
She smiled at him and walked over to him.  
"Your agent Gibbs, yes?"  
"Yeah"  
Jill pulled that paper from her pocket checked to make sure it was the right one before offering it to him.  
"I saw her today, she asked me to give this to you" Jill began the paper was snatched from her hand and open it fast.  
A small smile spread across his face. The had gone to this all island that had 50 house on it as a married couple many years ago, it would be summer there right now. She was going to be there.  
"Thank you so much" Gibbs whispered looking up at Jill.  
"She didn't take much talking to get her to change her mind" Jill laughed.  
"It doesn't matter just thank you"  
"That's ok, anyway I am so late to school, I better go, happy to meet you" Jill said walking out of the police office feeling so much happier.  
Gibbs just whipped out his phone and called the team.

Tony held his phone to his ear waiting for the phone to be picked up.  
"Shalom?"  
"Ziva"  
"Tony"  
"Look you need to book a ticket..."  
"Tony, I can't, maybe one day but not now..."  
"Jenny's alive" Tony cut in.  
Silence.  
"What?"  
"We all saw her, she saw us, and ran..."  
"That's not possible" Ziva cut in.  
"I know and yet she has agreed meet us, and her finger prints match Jenny's it's her Zee"  
Silence.  
The swearing in Hebrew.  
"Where am I meeting you?"

The warm air blew softly against Ziva's back as she stood outside the fancy modern beach house, she had caught the first plane out of Israel to LAX America where she caught a plane to Hawaii, and then taking a small water plane she was taken to a small island that only had 10 houses on the whole island. It was stunning here, so peaceful, the rest of the team would be arriving any minute, she had only been standing here a few minutes , Gibbs had told her to wait, before they entered the house, at the time Ziva had being annoyed but now she feared the idea of entering that house, what would she find?

Was Jenny really alive? If she was, how did she feel about it? Was she happy that one of her good friends wasn't dead? Or mad that she faked her own death?  
Ziva didn't know, she wouldn't let herself think about it to much, not until she knew if Jenny was alive.  
Music was playing softly from the house, a song Ziva was sure was called "So Cold'. The song was strangely calming.

A small fishing boat speed to the waif that was on the other side of the tiny island, which was small enough that Ziva could see the boat only 30 meters away from where she stood, through the line of palm trees. The people piled out dropping into angle deep water, Abby was the first land, she dropped her bag in the white sand and raced towards Ziva. A massive grin on her face, that reminded Ziva of a child on Christmas day.  
"ZIIIIIVVVVVVAAAAAA" Squealed Abby excitedly as she launched herself and Ziva, hugging Ziva with her bone braking strength.

Ziva laughed hugging Abby back trying not to grimace at the tightness of Abby's hug. Ziva watched Tony and McGee leap out of the boat, Tony only half heartedly kicked the water at McGee who as normal glared sharply at Tony, Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head, but even from here Ziva could see the worry on his face.  
He was worried that Jenny wouldn't be here. That this was all for nothing.

"Do you know we are here?, Gibbs wont tell me" Abby asked pouting slightly.  
Ziva couldn't stop the frown crossing her face, it was good Abby didn't know this, she would get her hopes up, if Jenny wasn't her then, Abby would never need to know about Jenny. This would keep her from being hurt.

"You might see soon enough" Ziva said softly, watching Ducky help a strange Blonde out of the boat, this must be Ellie Bishop.  
"Might?" Abby inquired.  
Ziva just nodded, before giggling at poor Palmer who fell out of the boat into the shallow water, his clothes becoming soaked.

Ziva began to slowly walk away from the lavish house and across the road to the eastern side of the island where everyone was gathering, everyone looked up Ziva already to welcome her, but Tony bet everyone to it, he walked briskly towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist and hugging her, in a very un-Tony like fashion.  
Ziva was shocked at the start but then chuckled, "Did you miss me Tony?" Ziva teased even though she did want to know if he had.  
"Always" Tony whispered before pulling away and kissing her on the cheek.  
"hello dear" Ducky greeted walking up to the two.  
"Ducky" Laughed Ziva giving him a big smile.  
McGee was next he didn't hesitant like he once would have, he gave her a quick hug.  
"You'll looking well" He commented, pointing out her expensive summerly clothes and golden tan.  
Gibbs hugged Ziva as well, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Thank you for coming, if this doesn't work out, at least I got to see you" He said softly so only Ziva heard.  
"Hello Palmer" Ziva said turning to Palmer, who instantly blushed and threw out his hand for her to shake, Ziva tried not to laugh and shook his hand. Turing to the quiet Bishop standing off to the side looking a little scared, which Ziva was used to Tony. "You must be Ellie, Bishop?" Ziva asked smiling brightly.  
Ellie nodded smiling relaxing slightly.  
"Yeah, your Ziva?" Ellie asked, she hadn't being expecting Ziva to look like this, she knew she was pretty, but so many said now scary she was yet, she didn't see it, but knew it must be in the way Ziva holds her self, the way she talks.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, why are we hear?" Abby asked.  
"Lets go have a look" was all Gibbs said flicking his backpack over his shoulder and heading up the beach, his eyes set on the house he knew well.  
The island was tiny enough that with in half a minute the group hand walked for the eastern side of the island to the Western side, where the house faced to west taking in the ocean.

They walked to front glass door, after knocking Gibbs tested the door handle to find it unlocked, walking into the very lavish house everyone was in awe, the soft white carpet, to cream colored walls, the white leather couches the black colored breakfast bench seats, the glass walls that faced the beach. The ocean was a stunning greeny blue, the sand white as sugar, Ziva was the first to see it. The red in the ocean waves, then the pale color of skin, someone was swimming out there , in the gentle water.  
Ziva didn't say a word, she couldn't believe it, was what she saw true?

Stepping out onto the deck then off it, everyone following her across the sand to the water, Tony, McGee, Bishop and Gibbs saw what Ziva saw, all to afraid, to go to close afraid that this wasn't Jenny.  
Abby, Ducky and Palmer saw the red haired but didn't see why everyone seemed so afraid.  
Ducky suddenly gasped understanding cross his eyes, he helped Jenny fake her death, but he was sure she would have died from that disease she had by now.  
But this all made sense.  
"It can not be" Ducky gasped.  
"What?" Groaned wanting to know.  
""She should be dead by now" Ducky gasped in amazement.  
Everyone stopped all turning to stare at the shocked Ducky.  
"You knew?" Chocked Gibbs.  
Ducky just nodded. Ziva rolled her eyes turning and walking towards the water the woman was still facing away from them not knowing they were watching her.  
Ziva entered the water letting it run up her bare legs, Gibbs was right beside her the red head kept on swimming in the water, enjoying the coolness of it.  
"what if its not her?" Gibbs whispered, in fear.  
"Only one way to find out" Ziva replied softly.  
Before diving into the water not caring about her demine shorts or her simple dark blue muscle t-shirt. Gibbs after a second followed her, Tony gritted his teeth before doing the same.  
Ziva was only a meter away from the woman when she stopped swimming the woman enjoying her swim to much to notice her company.  
"You know I could shoot you right here ,right now" Ziva commented in Dutch, quoting the first thing Jenny ever said to Ziva when they met in Holland all those years ago.  
A shocked gasp was heard before the woman spun around, staring in shock at them.  
Jenny. Was right in front of them, she was alive.  
Ziva suddenly knew the answer to her earlier question, she was happy, not angry, her good friend was alive, one of her best friends that died long ago was back from the dead, she never had died. So yes Ziva was happy, she forgave Jenny instantly, knowing Jenny had her reasons.  
"You would need a gun for that" Jenny said in English quoting Ziva.  
Ziva felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks, while a laugh slide through her lips.  
Gibbs swam forward half hugging her while staring in awe at her face.  
"You really are alive" He whispered.  
"Yeah, I am so sorry Jethro, I really am" Jenny whispered leaning into him tears of joy and regret streaking her face.  
"My god" Gasped Tony, who being a very bad swimmer and worrying to much about his hair finally caught up.

His eyes were wide with amazement, yes he had only seen her a week ago, but since then he had being wondering if he really saw Jenny or if his mind tricked him.  
"Hello Tony" Jenny gasped between the sobs she was trying to stay calm and not cry.  
"Nice to see you again" Tony commented trying to sound like he wasn't too shocked.  
Jenny chuckled before sighing and swimming towards the beach wanting to see the others.  
"Come on, Tony stop being a girl and get your hair wet" Jenny laughed out yet she still felt very nervous about seeing her old friends.  
Ziva and Gibbs swam with ease beside Jenny and when they got to land, Jenny basically clung to Gibbs, while pulling Ziva close to her as well.  
Gibbs and Ziva looked like a pair of drowned rats, their clothes clinging to their soaked bodies, water dripping off them, Ziva's hair dripped wildly, like a waterfall, even small droplets of water fell from her eye lashes.

McGee walked quickly over to them, he didn't mind that Jenny was soaking wet in her swim suit, he just stepped close to her and hugged her tightly, like a son seeing his mother again.  
Jenny smiled hugging him back, Ducky was there for a hug before McGee even had time to fully say hello.  
"My dear, you look so healthy! I see you won that battle on the sickness?, well done my dear" Ducky laughed for once not starting an old story.  
Abby frowned trying to see who this red haired was who was basically hiding behind Gibbs and Ziva, and her face hidden when Ducky and Palmer went to hug her.

Ziva walked over to Abby while Ducky hugged the woman a second time. Ziva squeezed Abby's shoulder and leant in and whispered in Abby's ear.

"Try not to freak out ok?, or hug her to death, oh haha very soon you will get how ironic that is" Ziva smiled trying not to laugh.

The woman came into view of Abby and Palmer, her face could now be seen.  
Red hair.  
Green eyes.  
That facial structure.  
Jenny.

Abby choked out a gasp before turning to look at Ziva, as if asking if Ziva saw what she saw.  
"Hey Abbs" Jenny said softly.

The black leather spiked handbag with skull shaped zippers that Abby had being holding tightly in her hand, fell with a muffled thud to the sand covered ground, Abby lost all control of her jaw, that fell widely open.  
"Jenny?" Abby whispered after a few seconds of silence.  
Jenny smiled nodding, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Yeah"  
"How, how is this possible"Abby asked in amazement staring at Jenny in pure amazment.  
Jenny smiled and shook her head, looking around at the people standing around her.

"It does not matter how, that is a very long story, maybe one day I will tell you all, but for now all that matters is that, we are all back together, and I am with you all again and I am never leaving any of you again"

**hoped you liked it! again R&amp;R! **


End file.
